secrets get found out in time
by megmakeup
Summary: 10 years after the disaster known as sinking of titanic, jack and rose have moved on. they have a small house in the country,with one child,emily. they have the perfect house,lovely area, lovely jobs. what could be better.. exept roses secret and obviously it has something to do with cal.
1. Chapter 1

Rose hurried into the little cottage she shared with jack,the man who has the key to roses heart. as she walked into her study, she put her hands on her forhead in dispair. the memories flashing into her mind of what had happened not even 10 minutes ago.

Tears began to slowly roll down her face,she looked at the clock sitting on the wall. Jack and emily are not due back for at least another hour. Jack worked as an artist with his work feauturing in many galleries,his creations are sold for extremely high prices. On his route home he would pick up emily up from her nursery.

Rose changed out of her clothes and into something she found more comforting.

she looked at her clothing,she could still feel his hands rising up her stomach until it reached her shoulders and slowly pulling at her sleeves so it they would slide off. However this person wasnt Jack. as much as she wanted it to be it wasnt. it was cal. the cold hearted cal.

you see, rose isnt having an affair. she wouldnt do that to jack or there daughter she loved them too much. but she would do it for a job, when Rose first found out she was pregnant her and jack where close to being homeless and rose did not want that for her child or adoption at that.

So she didnt know what to do,however Cal who had just moved to the little city of north carolina,..indeed did,at first he was going to let them suffer for all the pain they had caused him on board the great ship,however he thought he could get something better.. he would reccomend jacks work to galleries and buy his art for high prices if..Rose would do him the honor of lending him her body each night for 'pleasure'.

This seemed perfect for Cal at the start not only would rose be suffering because of what he was doing..she would be keeping secrets from jack which he knew she hated, so for him it was a win win.

This has been going on for 3 years now..3 years. Rose sighed, she shouldnt stand there feeling sorry for herself and get on with something,she got herself into this by agreeing to it..wasnt she just as bad as the abuser.


	2. Chapter 2 family time

Authors note- Thankyou to the two people who reviewed my story:) Thankyou for the advice:) thankyou everyone who even bothered reading my story. I have a good idea on how the whole thing is going to pan out however. I am seriously arguing on whether i should put in the more graphic scenes. please let me know,i dont want to offend anyone or make anyone sad so please leave any opinions on that subject3 but other than that keep reviewing and hopefully enjoying the story and keep reading. Love you3

meg xo

TITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITNICTITANICTITANICTITANICTANICTANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANICTITANIC

The next morning was better for her,Rose was awoken to her small daughter jumping on the bed she shared with jack.

'morning sweetheart' Rose yawned out just about woken up.

Today was a saturday which meant no work and no school,it was almost a perfect day. Almost.

Rose had to meet cal at 12.00 today and which as expected she wasnt looking forward to it.

the clock showed the time as 7.00 which meant she had 5 hours left to enjoy with her family until 'it' happened.

Rose decided they would all get up and go to the park which emily eagerly jumped up and down about.

As they walked down the path towards it Jack looked towards Rose, her face was completley blank. This was family time,something you cherish because you never know when somebodys life is up. And Rose and him should know alot about it as they lived through the pure shock of a ship said to be unsinkable.

'Rose' jack said

Rose couldnt hear,she was to busy thinking about cal.

'Rose' he said a little bit louder.

Rose jumped suddenly.

'Dont do that!' she said quite firmly.

Jack put on a innocent half smile the cute one all the girls die over:) and simply stated.

'i said your name twice Rose and you ignored me.'

'Jack im sorry' rose took his hand and held it tightly. 'ive just had alot on my mind lately' she cringed at that. he was going to ask questions now,questions she knew she couldnt answer.

But to her suprise he just nodded and said

'me too'

Emily who had raced ahead of them all turned around and shouted.

'mummy,daddy come on or there will be no swings left!'

Jack looked over at rose.

'you heard the cheeky litte lady' he said a grin wide on his face.

And with that he grabbed her hand and ran.

Rose was squealing happily,she wasnt really one to run and even when she did she was convinced a snail could move quicker than her,but Jack he was very quick and rose had a job to stay on her feet.

The little family stayed in the park for a good 2 in a half hours just spending time with eachother.

Emily started moaning that she was hungry so they all agreed on going into the town and finding a place to eat. As a family..as they should be.

After they had eaten Rose went to look at her watch, 10.00 another 2 hours.

When they all got in to the house they sat down in there family room.

Rose looked at the newspaper which was lead on the sofa,she picked it up and started reading.

Rose turned to the houses for sale page,which she often looked at,she would always dream about being able to move into one of these houses but they were way out of her price limit,but she still enjoyed looking over at them and just simply imagining.

Suddenly her eyes fixed on a beautiful little cottage right in Florida and quite far away from there home now. It was a beautiful snow white colour,with a little picket fence surrounding it. It had a gorgeous green lawn with a little fountain in the middle. Rose immediatly fell in love with the cottage.

Rose would usually not look at the prices,she didnt like to look at something that would crush her dreams completley.

However she couldnt resist.

Rose sighed,it was about $100,000 out of her price range.

Even though it was out it was still achievable just over a long period of time.

Rose started talking to Jack about it who immediatly agreed in how beautiful it was.

Jack knew after a while they would have enough to buy it,it would take a long long time but still. The little family got so wound up in talking that they forgot about everything. It wasnt until rose peeked at her watch to notice she had only 10 minutes to meet cal.


End file.
